I Gonna Love You Tonight
by Nanoke Kazekuro
Summary: So very wrong, wrapped up in her arms, when he should be at home with Mist... But love waits for no one, and he was not about to miss it, if just for the night. This is a one-shot I did just a while ago. It's summer and I'm bored, so yeah...


**Author's Blurb: Well, here we go again, ya'll. Howdy. Nano here. Same old news here. I don't own Raguna, Rosetta, Mist, or anything involving Rune Factory... Well, aside from this story and a copy of the game! Warning for a lemon. Well... Most of the story is a lemon... Hehe. *rubs back of head***

Stupid, stupid, stupid. What Raguna was doing was so very stupid. But he couldn't help his stupidity. The love he felt for Rosetta had become so very strong. Sure, he had loved his wife, but he was quickly coming to see that Mist only wanted to be married for the sake of being married. What made matters worse is that they had a child together. That pretty little girl that was his world made it so much worse, what he was doing.

He bit his lip as he pushed into Rosetta's body, just wishing the guilt didn't have to taint the pleasure. Rosetta's eyes looked into his, and it seemed those eyes saw what he tried so very hard to hide from her. He was afraid of making her feel bad. But instead she just smiled. And her hand gently lifted, to touch his face. "Just this one time... Just make love to me this once, and then I'll leave you alone..." She said. "After that, for your child's sake, we will let this go..." She promised.

For some reason, that only partially comforted him. Sure, it put Raguna at ease to know that perhaps he had a chance to live with his little girl in peace. But after having one night of passions with a woman he loved so very much, could he ever go back to how things were? Would they still be as close? He was so terrified of all that could happen. But he was already inside, and he couldn't turn back.

Raguna dipped his head down, and tenderly kissed her lips, as he began to thrust himself into her. He quickly broke the kiss so that she could let out her beautiful pleasure calls. He kissed down, along her jaw line, back behind her ear, down her neck, and int the little hollow between her collarbones, at the base of her neck. Her flesh was such a fevered blush, and he thought she was more beautiful that ever.

Her arms wrapped around his back, and lightly, her nails drew along his flesh, urging him on. Something in that gesture drew out the more primitive side of his desperate passions for her. In that instance, he let go all the worries and fears, letting himself enjoy what lovers did best. He began to push into her a little harder, loving every sound that she made, and the look of ecstacy on her beautiful features.

"R-raguna..." She called. "Raguna, please take me all the way." She pleaded with him. He pounded into her like he had never even thought of doing with Mist. He began to let out his own moans as they went, making love with no restraint. Wild and free, like no one else existed.

Raguna realized he was neglecting the rest of that goddess-like body. He took her hand gently. And just as gently he kissed each fingertip, lavishing her with sweet kisses. He kissed down her palm, her dainty wrists, her arms, across to her chest. He stopped to pay special attention to those rosy little buds that so delicately accented her perfectly formed breast. That made her call out. He smiled and soon moved on to the next, paying it just the same attention. In moments, he had adorned her with what seemed like thousands of kisses.

"Raguna..." She called, for what seemed the first time that night, even though it wasn't. Her grip on him was tighter. "Raguna... I can't hold on... I'm going to..." She never got to finish that sentence, but he was able to figure it out, when her body tightened around him. She practically screamed his name.

And her climax more than drove him to his own. He called out her name as he let himself fill her. He looked down to see her face blushed with heat of passion, and her eyes dazed with pleasure. He was sure his face looked similar to hers at the moment. Soon, a smile pulled over her soft pink lips. "Raguna, that was amazing..." She said softly. "I... I love you..." She said, looking to the side, trying to hide her flustered blush. Sure, they could make love. That was easy enough, but admitting love was a bit tougher.

He just smiled down. "I love you too... I just wanted you to know, that I love everything about you... Your laugh. Your smile. The sounds you make, and the sound of your heart beat... I love you Rosetta..." He said, leaning down and kissing her with such a passion. She kissed back, her arms wrapping lightly around his neck.

Sure, there were problems that would eventually demand solutions, such as Mist, and how to keep his daughter in his life. But for just that night, Raguna let those problems fade away, and held Rosetta through the night. And for one night, he felt fulfilled, and loved, and passionate about the girl he held in his arms.

**Author's Blurb: Haha, well, there we go. I'll admit, it's smut, but I'd like to think it was tastefully written smut. Ya'll agree or disagree? Tell me in a review. I can always use them to get better. Well, happy readings, and if you wuvvles, review me! Woot! Goodbye, all!**


End file.
